A Chance For Love Again?
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Neo as Sebastian and Trinity as Anastasia...10 years later...Reincarnation...Revs Spoilers...For those who don't like, don't read, all others are welcome. COMPLETED. Not canon compliant.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: It's Been Awhile…..

Rating: PG-13

Summary: An AU version of Trinity and Neo. Only Trinity is now Anastasia and Neo will be known as Sloan. Plz R&R!!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****

10 years later……

A cold lone tear trickled down her cheek, almost frozen in its salty opalescent glory. Dim moonlight filtered through the slits of the blinds, sheltering her from the outside. The Matrix was a beautiful enigma that clawed at her to solve its problems. Closing her eyes in peace, she sought the answers to the question that plagued her insides?   
  
Why was she here? What was she supposed to do?  
  
Life was a complex puzzle, this woman referred to as the Oracle was supposed to have the answers to everything.   
  
She was supposed to visit the Oracle on their next trek into the Matrix to search for more recruits.  
  
Peace had been in effect for the last ten years, since the One had fought the battle for them. They had called a truce, but how long would it last? Having been recently unplugged from the Matrix, she just didn't know what to think? The man who referred to himself as Morpheus was her new captain. He was bordering on the line of retirement.  
  
She could tell that he didn't want to. He still enjoyed the thrill of going into the Matrix and looking for new recruits who sought the answer to the universal question: What is the Matrix?  
  
There were stories, legends more like, that floated around Zion, about the One and his battle with Smith. Having just been brought into Zion the night before for the first time. She was unaware of the odd looks she was receiving from people. 

**  
  
She walked over to a group of people sitting at a table to introduce herself. They stared at her, some of them looked shocked.   
  
"Hi, my name is Anastasia, I'm new here, I just wanted to introduce myself." Self-consciously, she tucked a lock of errant ebony hair behind her ear. Her cerulean eyes assessed their reactions. Obviously they weren't that interested in meeting her. She backed off and walked over to sit by the bar.   
  
The bartender set a pint of Zion's special beer-flavored brew in front of her. "You look like her, that's why they're acting so weird."  
  
"I look like who?" Anastasia sipped some of her brew, and grimaced at the metallic taste as she swallowed.   
  
"Trinity." The bartender said quietly.   
  
"Wasn't she….?" Anastasia trailed off.  
  
"She was Neo's other half, his soul mate. It's said that she would come back and when she did the One would come back too." The bartender told her.  
  
Anastasia's eyes widened at what she'd just been told. She looked around the room and watched the crowd in the corner whisper and look at her.  
  
She swallowed the rest of her brew, thanked the bartender and walked out of the bar. Walking down the deserted hallway, she made her way to the elevator. She hit the up button that would lead to her Morpheus's quarter and some answers.

**

  
Was she Trinity resurrected? 

Sweat trickled down her back, shivers ran up her spine. She couldn't be Trinity? Knocking loudly on Morpheus's door.

That would mean? She rapped harder, she couldn't allow herself to think about the possibilities of that. 

"Who is it?" he shouted out.

"Sir, it's Anastasia." The door opened to reveal Morpheus clad in a towel. Candles burned in the background. A seduction interrupted.

__

A vague memory poked at her mind. **A feeling of feeling the same frustration when she had been interrupted in the same way. Always having to quell her need for him, so that he could go and fight the enemy. He had been their guardian against the adversary**.

  
"What is it?" Smoothing a hand over his bald head. Morpheus looked at her, as if trying to read her mind.

"Am I Trinity resurrected?" 

Morpheus's face blanched of all its color. Leaving a pale ghostly white to settle over his rapidly aged features.

"What makes you think that?" he said softly.

"I had no idea what she looked like, until I went into the bar tonight. They just kept staring and whispering… I went over to introduce myself and they just stared at me, like I was a circus freak. 

What the hell is going on Morpheus?"

"You weren't supposed to find out this soon," Morpheus said quietly.

"When were you going to tell me? I had a right to know." Anastasia stormed off down the hall to the elevator.

Morpheus stood there, flabbergasted for a moment. He would have to talk to the Council. 

__

True, Anastasia did know, but this time it was different. She didn't know, but things were about to change radically. He would have to consult with the Council.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Damn them all, did they think she was a joke. Anastasia slammed her door angrily. _Why was this happening? All she'd been looking for was answers and she got this. Why couldn't she just be a normal person?_

Tears streamed down her face, sadness warred with frustration. Taking off her boots, she put them by the door and crawled into her bed. Lonely and cold, yet an urge to sleep gripped her.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

A voice came to her. _Soon_…….it whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's wrong Morpheus?" Niobe lay warm under the blankets after a bout of lovemaking, watching her husband get dressed.

"She knows, I don't how, but she shouldn't have found out so soon. It wasn't supposed to 

happen that way." Morpheus told her while buttoning up his boots.

"Where are you going?" 

"To talk to the Council." His response reverberated off the wall as he closed the door behind himself as he exited the room.

* * *


	2. Memories

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Memories

Rating: PG-13 (for now, R in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Hope you guys like this update. Plz R&R! Thanks to those who have r&r! I changed Chapter 1 a bit, just for those who are a bit confused.

************

Coldness shook her body as she lay in her bed, frozen in tortured hell as memories attacked her.   


__

Neo's soft brown eyes staring into hers for the first time. The fierce grip of desire holding her in its grasp, refusing to let go.

Her horror at watching Neo's beautiful body being ravaged by bullets as they pierced his flesh. Closing her eyes, she grasped the belief that she had denied to this second and let her heart open and the love come pouring out.

Kissing soft cold dead lips, willing him to come back.   
  
Shock as swift as being hit by lightning, when he drew air and his heart start pumping again.

Pulling the plug from his neck and kissing him for the first time. A mating of the souls, a melding of the flesh, a celebration of their love.

Air surrounded her as she fell, bullets raining down on her. Calmness overriding her fear allowing her to focus on her goal of eliminating the Agent as she fell…………..

The pierce of the bullet, her eyes flew open in shock. Neo…………where are you?

The sweep of a black duster, gentle hands caught her……cradling her to his chest.

A sweep of swift wind as she was laid down on a cold cement platform. The pain of the bullet overriding everything even her need to tell Neo one last time that she loved him…….

"I'm sorry." Words that she'd cursed saying forever.

A jolt of shock when she been thrust back into her body, by Neo's refusal to let her die.

Horror when he lost his beautiful eyes saving her life.

Sadness when she been pinned to the floor of the ship by those invasive poles that had killed her.

Peacefulness came over her as she said her goodbyes to Neo………Sadness that she would never again be able to make love with him, hold his hand, kiss him or have his child.

A final kiss that tore her soul from her body and sent it to a place that would wait until the time was right for her and Neo to reunited.

Anastasia writhed beneath her sweat-soaked sheets. Her eyes opened slowly. "I remember." 

Her brain sorted through what memories had risen from the depthless pits of her mind.

If she reached out, she could almost touch him. His chocolate brown eyes peering into hers. 

Her hand reached out and traced the air, memorizing his face. Her lips creased in a smile……………… _she could almost touch him…………feel his sweet breath on her cheek, his passionate kiss on her lips…………see his beautiful chocolate eyes again………feel the arch of leanly muscular body as they made love…………..soon……we'll be together again…………..**Neo**._

**

__

You like? Want more? Let me know by reviewing!!


	3. Phantom Lover

****

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

****

Title: Phantom Lover

****

Rating: R 

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

****

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews, especially to _Sapphire Night._ Without further delay, the next chapter.

One more thing, I have changed Neo's name from Sloan to Sebastian. He will be introduced in the upcoming chapters.

************

Anastasia pushed the sheets down to her waist. Her short jet hair spiked as she began to sweat lightly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she struggled to hold onto the dream she was in. A bolt of energy pushed her out of her dream.

Wide awake, she looked around her dim room. Candles flickered softly in the light breeze that floated through the room.

__

I want to go back to sleep, that's the only place I can be with him. Neo, I need you. Her heart called out to him.   
  
Yesterday, Morpheus had gone to talk to the Council and they'd told him to leave her alone for now. Anastasia fumed inwardly. _What right do they have to tell me how to live my life? _Crossing her arms like an errant child, she sulked in the dark.

__

If only I could back to that dream…her eyes closed. Remembering the touch of him, the feel of him deep inside her.

__

It's been so long…..laying her head back on the pillow. She closed her eyes in sweet memory.

The soft whir of the breeze helped her to fall into the shades of unconsciousness, caught somewhere between deep sleep and dream.

__

A soft breeze flirted with her hair, brushing a rebellious lock behind her ear. Her breath caught when she saw a figure standing in front of her. Turned away from her.

She stepped forward and touched the shoulder of his billowing black silk shirt tentatively. Her fingers itched to curl in the short crisp dark tresses that framed the collar of his shirt.

He turned.

She froze.

"Neo." Her voice caught on the single syllable.

He held a finger to her lips. "Shh, tonight is for us."

Cradling her gently in his arms, he carried her over to the four poster draped in cyan silk.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the warm manly scent of Neo's skin. He ravished her mouth with passion as his tongue swept against her and his teeth gently nipped her lips.

This was a dream.

He was a dream.

Worth savoring for an eternity.

Abandoning her sense of logic, she raked her nails down his chest and ripped his shirt open. 

She heard him growling like a wild beast as he trailed his lips down her jaw and buried them against her throat. Every nerve ending in her body fired like a torch at his touch. 

Her breasts swelled, wanting to feel the strokes of his tongue across her taut nipples while his hands held her.

He lifted his head to gaze down at her. The moonlight filtered through the drawn curtains, etching every meticulous detail of his body for her.

Their clothes had melted away as if by magic. Hard muscled flesh met soft silky curves. Lifting a hand to cradle his head, she looked deep into his brown eyes. Her other hand softly traced his features, not so much for memory, as for the need to touch.

Neo captured her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. His tongue traced her flesh with light feathery caresses, while his teeth tenderly nipped her fingers and palm.

His hand gently cupped her breast, taking his time laving her nipples with his tongue. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned softly.

His erection seemed to grow in length against her hip as she moved softly against him. Inciting him with her body to make them one.

__

Trailing her hands over the muscles of his back, muscles that rippled and flexed with every sensual movement he made. Burying her lips against his throat, she tasted the salt of his skin.

She held her breath as his fingers crept through her curls, testing the readiness of her. As he slid his fingers into her, she exhaled deeply. With his fingers inside of her and his mouth at her breast, she was rapidly approaching her climax. 

Arching her head back, she cried out as the pleasure burst in a crescendo that was earth-shattering. Her body felt weak and replete. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of him.

"I need you inside of me. Please Neo. Even if this is the last time." Her silver blue eyes burned into his.

Seizing her lips with his. 

He brought his knee up between her thighs to part her legs as he placed his body over hers. 

His eyes feral and possessive, he drove into her. She moaned at the hardness inside of her. It'd been so long, since she felt like this. 

His strength and power totally consuming her. She was the only woman who existed for him to love.

His moves were wild as he thrust into her.

  
Slow.

Deep.

Hard.

Dipping his head, he captured her breast in his mouth and teased it mercilessly as he thrust more powerfully.

She moaned loudly, echoing softly on the wind. 

Neo leaned back on his knees to watch. Holding her legs as he plunged deeper into her silky depths.

His eyes held her captive. "You're mine forever," he said between clenched teeth and thrust harder to emphasize his claim.

He leant down and took her into his arms. 

She clung to him, her pleasure crested as her orgasm swept through her body. Neo cried out against her throat as he joined her.

Pulling back, he looked down at her. "I am with you," he whispered. "I am always with you."

A strange wave of heaviness came over. Caressing his face one last time, she closed her eyes.

*********

**__**

Please let me know if you liked that? I would really appreciate any and all reviews. The next update will be before the end of the month.


	4. Sebastian in the flesh

Cold dark eyes stared at her from the mirror. Wincing her muscles screamed from all the tension she was holding back, allowing to hunch her shoulders.

Closing her eyes, she remembered her dream. _It was so vivid, the way we made love as if it were real. _

Like we were in the Matrix, dancing an erotic ballet, feeling our moves, yet knowing it wasn't really happening, just an illusion of our minds.

If I'm back, then where is Neo? Her eyes focused back onto the present. Lost in thought, she failed to notice that a man watched from the doorway.

"Anastasia." Morpheus spoke softly.

Candles flickered softly in the cave interior emphasizing the shadows under Anastasia's eyes.

"Morpheus, what is it?" her quiet voice broke the silence.

"We're leaving for another mission. I wanted to know if you were coming?" his dark eyes bored into hers, searching for a flicker of the old Anastasia who'd been so open with her emotions, before she'd found out who she really was.

"Of course, I'm coming. I wouldn't neglect my duties." Turning her back to him, she moved to pack some clothes into a duffel bag.

"And, you will be going to see the Oracle." Morpheus moved to close the door behind him.

Anastasia silently packed her bag and set it on the bed.

Staring at the stone wall that lay before her. _It's only a matter of time now._

*******  


Black leather squeaked as Anastasia moved down the street behind Morpheus.

Closing her eyes briefly, she wished to be anywhere but here. A hand grabbed her from behind and dragged her down a side alley.

Ripping off her sunglasses, she prepared to tear a strip off the person. Spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes stopped her.

__

Neo.

"Look lady, I'm sorry I grabbed you, but I ---" he stopped to stare at her, while she gaped at him.

"Is something wrong, do I have something on my face." He ran his hands over his smooth pale complexion.

Anastasia froze, one thought racing through her mind.

**__**

Neo's soft brown eyes staring into hers for the first time. The fierce grip of desire holding her in its grasp, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, you just shocked me." Hearing footsteps coming down the alley behind her, she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him around the corner.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sebastian -" was cut off by her soft lips tasting him.

Anastasia stepped back. Closing her eyes to sweetly savor the taste. She opened them to see a look of confusion on Sebastian's face.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Raising a hand to caress his cheek in desperation, a need to remember the touch and smell of him.

Her eyes ate him up, soaking up his lean body, soft dark hair, loving brown eyes, and beautiful soul.

"I'll find you again." She ran around the corner and vanished into the crowds of the afternoon mass of people.

Sebastian looked around him, something was pulling at his mind, struggling to get through. As if trapped in a web that wouldn't let it go.

Shrugging his shoulders, he eased back into the crowd making his way home.

*******  
  
Anastasia sprinted up the stairs to the Oracle's apartment on the sixth floor.

She knocked on the steel door. Morpheus opened the door.

"Where have you been?" his question was brushed aside as Anastasia swept past him to the Oracle.

*****  
  
Next Update: NOT UNTIL MAY!!!!! ;) 


	5. Rebellion

A/N: Tek is their new operator. Link retired four years ago.

Pushing past Morpheus, Anastasia moved towards the elevator.

"Do you want to tell me what she said?" a dark voice behind her asked.

Anastasia turned, removed her sunglasses and stared at him.

"I guess not." Morpheus said to thin air.   
  
Anastasia curled her lips upward, a smirk at the most and moved into the graffiti marked elevator. She leaned back against the wall, mimicking Morpheus' lucid pose.

"Back to the ship?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah. Unless you have something to do?" Morpheus replied.

The elevator doors opened, as they stepped onto the street. Anastasia turned, "Actually I do."  
  
Streaking down the street, she disappeared into the mass of humans.

Morpheus tamped down an urge to go after her. _She's young, rebellious and has a need to experiment._ Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Tek for an exit.

Midnight

Anastasia eased her way into the smoke filled club, its atmosphere tense with humane urges to find a mate and ease their inward cravings.

Her black tube top clung to high perky breasts, a short black miniskirt framed her thighs. Knee high boots outlined strong sleek calves. Sinuously, she stalked through the smoky air.

Milky white skin beckoned to many sex starved males. A single glacial glare from her icy orbs deterred them.   
  
His scent flew to her flaring nostrils, she closed her eyes to inhale. Letting it float around her, caressing her skin.

Her eyes saw him, sitting in the corner, alone in the shadows.

Her hands glided over the smooth surface, her eyes sought his out. He opened his mouth to speak, her fingers slid over his soft lips. Silencing his questions, urging him to embrace the unusual.

Taking his hand, she led him out to the crowded dance floor. Where others moved their bodies in the mimicry of sensual cadence.

Anastasia moved into the center of a group and plastered herself to his body. Hard met soft.

She linked her arms behind his neck as his circled her waist. Softly, she nuzzled his neck. Her tongue slipped out and nibbled gently on his ear.

His leg slid between hers, so that she was riding his thigh. His arm held her still as she rode his thigh.   
  
She leaned back, sighing in ecstasy. Shiny lights floated around her. Opening her eyes, she gazed into liquid brown. Her mind clicked on an image of Sebastian underneath her at her will to do with as she pleased.

With one hand at her waist, moving her slowly. His other hand slid leisurely up her silky tube top, until it reached the cleft of her breasts.

His eyes spoke of so many things that he wanted to do to her. Taking his hand, she led him off the dance floor.

Her eyes flashed, _this time it's going to be different._

  
  
**This time around, the story is going to be different than the loyal version that the movie portrayed!!!!! **

Next update: Within the week


	6. Hot Blooded

****

2 months later, I update. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do I know you from?" Sebastian looked at her in surprise, trying to place her and failing. His mind was drawing a blank. Which was confusing, he was usually really good with names and faces, shit like that.

"Another lifetime, we were together to serve a purpose, this time we're together to serve our own purpose." Anastasia answered cryptically, dragging his arm, she pulled him down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked, while being dragged along by her.

"To your apartment to reunite, I've had dreams, but I think reality will be so much better." Licking her lips suggestively, Anastasia looked him up and down.

"Wait, can't we talk about this first," Sebastian protested.

"I've waited too long for this to want to talk about it. A dream fuck is nothing like a reality screw, I am going to make your toes curl and when I do, you will remember. Who were you are and who I am and what we were together and to each other." Looking deep into his eyes, she pleaded with him to talk no more and let their bodies do the talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian unlocked his door, desire finally clutching him in its eager claws. His hands became willing tools to rid Anastasia of her clothes.

She in turn ripped at his clothes, his shirt went flying to the floor, his pants puddled around his knees.   
  
His hand tunneled up her skirt, finding warm wet flesh waiting for his masterfully hot touch. His fingers tunneled through her soft downy hair to her wet entrance, he drove two fingers up inside of her. His thumb plucked at her clitoris, rubbing hard and fast.

Anastasia sobbed in ecstasy, "I need you in me now," she growled feverishly.

Pulling his boxers down, she cupped his penis in her hands and led it to her wet entrance. She sucked him up eagerly, her lips latched onto his. Catching her breathy pants in his mouth, Sebastian held her against the wall, as he thundered into her, thrusting like a green boy with his first woman.

His orgasm sat on the back of his spine. Arching his back one final time, he thrust as deep as he could and touched heaven. Spasms overtook his body, triggering her orgasm, her inner muscles squeezed the sweet life out of his penis.

A memory assailed him.

__

Leaning over her as she came, her pupils dilated, her muscles clenched and then relaxed. Her hands tightened on his arms as he crouched above her, thrusting into her, seeking his own climax.

"Neo." His name rolled off her tongue like wine pouring into a goblet.

Burying his head against her shoulder, his love for this woman washed over him. Like cupid's arrow straight to his heart. _I remember._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sex-obsessed I know, but these characters need this. I'll update soon. Review let me know what you think.


End file.
